At A Rave
by Stealthy Ninja
Summary: What happens when Kukai's birthday goes a bit out of hand? Lets just say it involves a drunk Amu, and a very good birthday present. Lets just say this will be a birthday Kukai never forgets ;D Sorry for the terrible summary. Read and Review 8D
1. Chapter 1

Ninja: This is another new story I made please go easy on me

Amu: DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF A TADAMU

Ninja: Yes it's called I don't give a shit

Amu: UGH

Kukai: Wow this is one of the few M rated Kukamu's

Ninja: I know that's why I'm doing this

Kukai: I thought you were an Amuto fan

Ninja: I am but I'm also a Kukamu and Nagamu fan

Kukai: Oh ok let's get on with the show

Ran: Ninja doesn't own Shugo Chara because if she did she did she would make Ikuto the same age as Amu so they could be together sooner.

One Shot

At A Rave

Kukai's P.O.V

AHHH MY HEAD IS FREAKING KILLING ME AHH TODAY IS GOING TO SUCK. I rolled over to open my eyes to something pink and soft. I slowly opened my eyes nothing was wrong except oh I don't know, AMU'S RIGHT NEXT TO ME FUCKING NAKED. Other than that its wonderful. I looked down to find I was naked too. What the fuck happened last night. I looked around to see we were in a black and red room. It had a whole bunch of X rated stuff. There were kinky outfits thrown across the room. There was also a bunch of body icing and whip cream on the bed and floor. I sat up trying to remember what happened. We went to rave because I had turned 22 and everyone came to celebrate. Almost everyone came and we celebrated and Amu stayed late because I was going to walk her home because I didn't want her to be attacked by a random drunk (Uh huh sure Kukai we believe that *Cough* Lie *Cough*).

*FLASH BACK*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUKAI" everyone said holding up some shots. Utau couldn't come and Ikuto was still out of the country. Although Tadase came with Lulu, Kairi and of course his fiancé Yaya, and surprisingly Amu came alone. I didn't give it much thought because it wasn't that important at the time at least. After a couple of hours everyone of awesome partying might I add left, and leaving just me and Amu. We basically danced, and everything was going great till I noticed a certain someone was getting closer. I looked down to see a very drunk Amu. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable, but not like I didn't enjoy the fact of having a hot girl grinding them self into me. I mean it felt great don't get me wrong. It's just she was starting to make me want to do things to her that wouldn't even be allowed in a X rated movie. I looked down to see Amu starting to push me forward. "Uh Amu are you okay" "Never better" I could see she was slurring some of her words. "Umm, Amu that's not a good idea." "Why?" She smirked and battered her eyelashes.

With that she started to grind circles into my hips harder and my friend was all too happy if you catch my drift. "Amu that's you should stop before I UGH" I moaned. She started pushing me onto a chair. I took the time to notice what she was wearing, and I knew I was stupid but come I'm the only guy stupid enough to look down? She was wearing shorts that were black denim and might I add I really like lacy underwear cough, cough. She had a white dog collar around her neck which was gave me about a million more fantasies then I already had. She had on a black and emerald green corset. This by the way gave me a view of her really big rack. Her hair was messy and, her eyes were half open. Let's just say what Tadase doesn't know won't hurt him right, RIGHT?

After I came back to reality I noticed Amu was disappearing behind a red certain. It was only natural that I followed. As soon as I went through I was pushed into a chair in a weird room. I looked around to see a lot of other guys like my age, some younger, and some older. We were all around a black stage with a silver pole in the middle. Then all of a sudden the light went on the silver pole. When I saw the girl come out all I was thinking was what the hell, and take it off hey what can I say. Imagine if Amu came out on the stage she was drenched in beer, and it was rolling off of her. Her hair was plastered to her frame, and she was now on the pole. She was actually a pretty good pole dancer. Although I wasn't too happy when some guys put money in her shorts. She took off all but her underwear. Just as she was about to take it off I got up and took her off stage. I also may or may not have flipped everyone the bird. Also let's just say quite a bit of comments were thrown about. I went and rented a room only to see the guy giving me the key telling another guy "Man why do all the hot girls get taken." As soon as I opened the room and put Amu in I laid down. She went and started to look around the room. I relaxed on the bed. I took off my shirt and pants that were now drenched in beer from Amu. This of course only resulted in hearing the bathroom door open and lock.

I looked in the drawer beside me to only find some boxers my size. I put them on and I went back and laid on the bed. I then heard the door open again. I looked to find I wish I didn't, and I mean what the hell I should have learned the first time. Amu came out in a leather outfit which was pretty kinky. It had a leather black shorts that were unbuttoned, and leather tube top which was brown and black. She had brown leather stilettos and 4 handcuffs in her hand. I could tell was this would be a hell of a long night. She sauntered over to me and the first thing that came to mind was WHAT THE FUCK WHERE THE HELL DO THEY GET THIS STUFF? She got on the bed I was still out of it and didn't notice she hand cuffed my to all four bed posts. She then went to wear my feet were tied and went up. Until she reached my bottom half and this made me realize I had no boxers on. She looked up to see my cock was completely erect and throbbing. Of course smirking.

"My Kukai look what we have here it turns out you need some help." She leaned in and licked the tip and causing me to groan. She then ran her hand up and down my entire length. She got up looking like she had an idea. She got up and went and picked two things up. I looked to see that she had orange flavored body icing, and body whip cream. She then opened the container and began to lather my cock with the orange icing. She hates me I swear to all things holy. She finished with the orange icing and stared to whip cream the top. She put those away as soon and went back to my cock. She licked the tip taking off all the whip cream. She slowly licked up and down and finally after waiting so long. She started to put me in her mouth. She was sucking so freaking slow can someone say TORTURE?

She began finally to suck harder I could feel the pre cum already there. Her mouth was hot and wet. She was starting to deep throat me causing me to groan. All of a sudden I cummed and she continued to suck me dry. She undid the cuffs and had put the icing back. I looked to where she got it do they have like every flavor in the world. I then laid back down, and was hoping that was it. I mean my erection was taken care of. Of course I was wrong, and just to my misfortune / luck she took off the leather outfit. She went back on the bed this time only scantily covered in red and black lacy underwear. Wow did it she enjoy teasing me. She went on top of me and started kissing me. I soon found myself kissing back and soon I was the one licking her lip asking for entrance. She quickly granted my wish and our tongues fought for dominance. I of course won and we eventually had to break for air, damn stupid oxygen. When I went for air I noticed we both were naked. Man did she work fast I didn't even notice it. Soon my hands were running up and down her body going over every curve. My mouth found its way to her neck and I started to lick and nip up and down it. Leaving hickeys to mark she was now mine.

My hands held her hips in place as I grinded into her. It was my turn to tease her after the kissing I couldn't go back. I sucked on her breasts and she was giving me the hottest sounds I've ever heard. Her moans drove me wild I was getting turned on again. I sucked harder and harder licking around everywhere. I could feel her wetness she wanted me as much as I wanted her. Of course I'm not going to let myself be the only one teased. This was especially after the icing adventure. I picked up the hand cuffs and put her up hands up on the bed post. "Kukai please" I smirked "Please what Amu" "Please don't Ahhhh not there" I had started to grope her again. "Nope you're going to be tortured first" As she was wiggling there with anticipation I got some toys which would make such a great revenge. I took out a vibrator and turned it on low. "Now Amu I propose a little game. We shall play a little game guess the flavor" I took out 3 different flavored icing, and blindfolded her. I put it on my 3 of my fingers. On the first one she licked the icing until it off until it was gone "Umm is it chocolate?" "Nope sorry Amu it was caramel" I took the vibrators remote and turned it up to medium. "AHHHH" "Okay next one I let her lick me again. "Umm is this one strawberry?" "Wrong again this one was cherry" I could tell she was about to cum. So I quickly put the last one on my finger, hey I had to have fun too. "Is it lime?" "Nope, you almost had it there though it was lemon." I turned the vibrator on high which caused her to start cumming. "Ahhhh Kukai stop please" "Please what Amu" "Take it out"

With that I took off the hand cuffs and the blindfold. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and want. I got on top of her and positioned myself in front of her entrance and slowly put myself in her. I could tell I was her first because her eyes started to water once I got near the barrier. I looked at her and she nodded biting her lip. I plunged through the barrier and kissed her tears away as she cried. I stayed still and let her adjust to my size. She nodded and I started to slowly go in and out. After a while the screams stopped and she started moaning. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I took that as an invitation to go faster. I started to slam into her at inhuman speed. I was licking her neck again. She was pulling my hair again. I looked down to see her face as her mouth was somewhat open. Let's just say someone was going to be sore in the morning. All through the room you could hear my grunting and her moaning. I kept hitting the right bundle of nerves. Her walls were getting tighter and tighter squeezing me she was about to cum. "AHH KUKAI I'M COMING" I kept thrusting into her. Her screams were echoing throughout the room. She was about to come again soon. I thrust into her faster she had came again her heat was pooling around my cock causing me to release my seed into her. I laid down next to her and pulled her closer to me and we falling asleep.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I knew when Amu woke up it wouldn't be pretty so I snuggled into her while I could. Soon the impending doom came. I looked over to see Amu opening her eyes. She blinked till she realized something kind of important. "Huh where am I were am, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Let's say Amu's not a morning person and pretending to be asleep helps as much as a flamethrower in a forest fire.

Ninja: Ok sorry if it sucked

Kukai: No it was awesome

Ninja: I'm going to write another Kukamu only not just a one shot later on.

Kukai: Yes

Ninja: I'm also going to write a lemon one shot for Amuto and Nagamu

Ikuto: OH YAH HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES SUCKA'S

Ninja: *Sweat drop*

Nagi: Well that will add to the not very many Nagamu's

Ninja: I know I'm also going to do a series for Nagamu I already started a couple for Amuto

Nagi: Yes

Ninja: Don't get me wrong though I'm probably going to do one for every character even the Chara's

Amu: Wow

Daichi: PLEASE REVIEW AND PRESS THE SMEXY GREEN BUTTON


	2. I'm Back

I'm back my lovelies :D I'm so sorry about not updating, but well I have good news and bad news. The good news is: I shall update and edit all my stories by tomorrow :D. The bad news is … well my usb sort of died T_T I almost started crying because I sort of had half a chapter of My Persocom on there … Yes the 3 one and I would've updated but you see it died soooo …. Any who I'm back and I'll hopefully be betaing a fellow fiction writer. XD I have my fingers crossed. Well This is just and update for those who have put me on their alert and such BTW all of your favorites and reviews have made me so happy I literally jump up and down with happiness every time I see an alert through my email. Well tata for now lovelies I'm going to start editing in like 30 minutes so yup :D bye

Sincerely Ninja :D


End file.
